1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a miniature optical system capable of superimposing the image from an opto-electronic display panel on to the normal field of view of a spectacles or sunglasses wearer. More particularly, it relates to a combination of a spectacles or sunglasses with a miniature optical projection system, to display the visual images from a miniature optoelectronic display panel, to appear projected on to the normal field of view of the spectacles or sunglasses wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inventions in the past, for heads up and hands free display of information have been aimed towards specialized applications. To mention a few, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,149 by Flanagan, issued June 16, 1981 describes an electronic timer built into binoculars, to superimpose timing information on to the binocular field of view, for timing sports events. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,473 by Zahn III, issued July 2, 1985 describes a sports timer, combined with a pair of goggles to display timing information for athletes while performing.
Advanced heads up display (HUD) systems, built on to the helmuts of fighter aircraft pilots exist, for displaying visual information superimposed on to his field of vision. My own invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,691 issued June 14, 1988 attempts at providing heads up information display for use by the general public. In particular, it relates to an electronic time-piece combined with ordinary spectacles or sunglasses.